Pose Off
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Vegeta is looking for a challenge but gets a little more than he bargains for when Bulma gets thinking...


**We bring you this story written by our newest member loring638! This takes place about a year after the defeat of Kid Buu. Here goes everything.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DB, DBZ or DBGT, the show would still be going on.**

* * *

'_I need some more punching bags', _thought Vegeta.

This was the thought that instigated the events that would transpire over the next few days.

Vegeta had just finished demolishing the better half of the gravity room. He walked up to his wife's lab and opened the door. Bulma was sitting at a desk with her father, working on their latest schematics.

"Woman, I need new robots," Vegeta said, quite bluntly. Bulma jumped when she heard him, and then turned to face him.

"Already? I just gave you my newest model ten minutes ago!"

"What can I say? It was weak."

Bulma just sighed. "Go away, Vegeta. My Father and I have to discuss what to do about this."

Vegeta grunted his approval and walked out. He had been out the door no longer than five seconds when Goten and Trunks came speeding down the hall. Trunks spotted his father instantly.

"Hey, Dad, can you take Goten and I to the amusement park?" Trunks asked.

"?"

Goten begged as Bulma was walking out of her lab.

"That's a great idea, Trunks. As a matter of fact, your father needs something to do while your grandpa and I make him a better challenge," she said.

"But didn't you just give him a robot?" Trunks asked.

"Apparently it wasn't enough," she huffed.

"So does this mean we're going?" Goten excitedly asked.

"Fine, let's go," muttered Vegeta. '_I must REALLY want those robots.' _He thought to himself.

He walked down the hall, boys in tow, until they all eventually disappeared out of sight.

'_Good,' _thought Bulma, '_now I can finally focus.' _She walked back into her lab with a new found spring in her step.

_**Meanwhile with Vegeta and the boys…**_

"!" Vegeta was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Goten nudged Trunks. The two of them were one seat behind Vegeta. "I didn't know your dad was so afraid of roller coasters." Trunks blushed in embarrassment.

After another minute and a half of screaming followed by ten minutes of throwing up, Vegeta said,"That wasn't so bad."

Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl had been going on yet another date at the very same amusement park when they saw Vegeta and the boys boarding a roller coaster.

Vegeta had cockily claimed the front seat while saying how boring this was going to be. Luckily for Videl but not so luckily for Vegeta, she had been carrying her camcorder to take pictures of her and Gohan. It would serve another purpose as well…

_**A few hours later…**_

Vegeta stumbled in the front door of his house while Trunks and Goten each were licking an ice cream cone and wearing Mickey Mouse ears.

"Never again," was all Vegeta could say as he flopped down on the couch.

Trunks just rolled his eyes and went to his room while Goten followed him. Bulma passed them in the hall. "Hey, Goten, are you staying the night? And I didn't know you guys went to Disneyland."

"Yep," said Goten.

"We didn't go to Disneyland," said Trunks.

"Then where did you get the ears?"

"I dunno," They then continued on to Trunks' room.

Bulma watched them go, before shaking her head and moving on to find Vegeta, and what she found was not pleasant all.

There was a vomit soaked man who smelled like cotton candy and urine sprawled on her couch.

She immediately pinched her nose and continued in a nasal version of her voice. "Two things Vegeta. First, take a shower, you REALLY smell. Second, my dad and I think we've found a way to get you a challenge." Vegeta groaned and trudged to the bathroom for his much needed shower.

When he was done, he dried off by raising his Ki, and got into his pajamas and went up to see what his wife and father-in-law had come up with.

He passed Mr. Briefs, who as he had told him, was on his way to repair the gravity room due to the thrashing it had taken earlier on in the day. Grunting his approval, he continued on in his journey.

Reaching Bulma's lab and entering it he was nothing but astounded by what he saw. Her lab was a mess. There were papers' everywhere with doodles of machines that Vegeta couldn't even begin to fathom. Bulma looked up from her seat with some sticky notes stuck to her head and littered throughout her hair.

"Oh, good. You're here," she said.

"I'm not even begin to ask about all this. I'll just cut to the chase. What is this idea you thought up?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine. My father and I think we've thought up a solution to your problem," she explained.

"Great, when will it be done?" he asked as he began to walk out the door.

"Get back here!" she shouted. He stopped and turned around but didn't walk back. "It should be done in an hour if you cooperate," she continued.

"What do you mean 'If I cooperate?'" he asked.

"I mean I need your memories if I'm to get this done."

"Uh…."

"Just shut up and do as I say, okay?" Vegeta just shrugged.

"Okay, Vegeta, sit down," she motioned to her lab chair. He did as he was told.

"Now, take a deep breath." She took out a pen like device from her pocket.

"Now think of the Ginyu Force." As soon as she said this, she clicked the pen-like thing and a red light shot out of it and into Vegeta's left eye.

He thought of Guldo, Recoome, Burter, Jeice and the captain himself. He thought of their appearances and their abilities. He thought of their personalities. He even thought of their mental capabilities.

"That should be enough. They should be ready in about an hour," Bulma told him.

"Wait, what?"

"Your challenge. I'm going to re-create the Ginyu Force to give you a challenge," she explained.

"Wait, what?"

"I scanned your brain to see what they were like so I could create living, breathing models of them to fight you. The only two differences between these guys and the originals are their thinking processes and their strength. Each one will have a purely strategic mind and they will have twenty times the strength that they had on Namek."

"Wait, what?"

"Just go watch a movie with Trunks and Goten, he's staying the night, I need to concentrate."

Vegeta got up after yawning and went to Trunks' room.

He walked through the house until he got there. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked in. He was shocked and somewhat amused to see what his son and his friend were doing.

"Didn't your mother say 'no zombie movies'?" Vegeta asked his son.

Trunks didn't even look up from the TV. "Yeah," he grunted.

"Mind if I join you?" Vegeta asked, then immediately continued, "Great." He took a seat beside his son on his bed. Goten was on the other side of Trunks.

Ten minutes into the movie, Vegeta had Trunks' blanket wrapped around him so that only his face was showing, while he was rocking back and forth. Trunks and Goten were laughing at all the blood and gore. On the screen, a woman was backing away from a smashed window when a zombie broke through the closet behind her. She screamed at the same time Vegeta did.

Trunks turned on the lights at the same time Goten turned off the movie.

Vegeta got out of the blanket and said, "You kids call that entertainment? I call it something to help me fall asleep.""

"You wanna watch a real horror flick?" Trunks asked his father with a waggled eyebrow.

"Bring it on," Vegeta said with his usual cocky grin.

Trunks looked through his DVD collection, took out one of them and popped it into the player.

Ten minutes later, Vegeta fled Trunks' room, screaming.

"Trunks?" said Goten.

"Yeah?" asked Trunks.

"Why doesn't your dad like the Halloween episode of 'Dora the Explorer'?"

_**Back with Vegeta…**_

After gasping for breath between sobs, he straightened up and went back to Bulma's lab.

Again, he was in for a surprise.

When he walked in, he was beyond shocked to see all five members of the Ginyu Force standing at attention.

Vegeta started to speak, but Bulma cut him off.

"Before you say it, you're welcome."

"I was going to ask if Guldo and Ginyu still have their extra abilities."

"By 'extra abilities', I assume you mean Ginyu's ability to change bodies and Guldo's ability to stop time and paralyze people."

"Yeah, that."

"No I made especially sure to keep those out of their DNA."

"Good, when can I start?"

"Right now if you want," she told him.

"Great, follow me, Ginyus," He ordered them.

All five of them followed him out of Bulma's lab. But little did Vegeta know, there was a certain someone following them. Someone who would remain hidden until the time was finally right.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon! Leave us a review if you enjoyed this.**


End file.
